


no decree nor statute

by Bushwah



Series: we the clay [2]
Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Anatomy, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Blindfolds, Bondage, Concubinage, Consensual Infidelity, Consent Issues, Cuckolding, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Jack Pattillo, Flirting, Gaslighting, Humiliation, Identity Issues, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Interrogation, Kink Shaming, Love Triangles, M/M, Marking, Mother/Son Incest, Multi, No Safeword, Objectification, Open Marriage, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory Negotiations, Power Imbalance, Sex Addiction, Sex Work, The Lord of the Rings References, Threats, Torture, Trans Female Jack Pattillo, Under-negotiated Kink, Unreliable Narrator, Unsafe Bondage, Voyeurism, Wordplay, abusive sex denial, enthusiasm but not consent, left alone in bondage, metamour relationship, non-consensual partner swapping, partial suspension bondage, revenge porn, statutory rape apologism, threats of mutilation, victim prepared for rape; not prepared for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: "Hello there, pretty boy," says a voice that is not Geoff's.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free/Jack Pattillo, Gavin Free/Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood, Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey
Series: we the clay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	no decree nor statute

**Author's Note:**

> This is an FPF fic based exclusively on the Fake AH Crew lore as set forth by Rooster Teeth Productions. This work owes an additional debt of thanks to Wren wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com and their collab partner Threatie alastair-made-me-undo-it.tumblr.com, posting collaboratively as Wrespawn on the AO3, for their contributions to the FAHC fandom.
> 
> All major characters in this series are abusive, in that they use abuse tactics in conducting their relationships. However, the degree of trauma they inflict depends on a variety of factors, within and outside their control. Abusive acts committed from a position of extreme power, such as Jack's control over the respawn machine (regarding the crew) or the other Fakes' access to it (regarding outsiders), are both particularly damaging and particularly unjustifiable.
> 
> The under-negotiated kink tag is for significant, undiscussed changes to a planned kink scene, including changes to who is directly involved in the scene and to the nature and duration of the scene. This content is also what necessitated the rape/non-con tag.
> 
> The underage, mother/son incest, and statutory rape apologism tags are for a discussion of hypothetical sexual contact between a character's underage past self and adults including the character's mother, in which that hypothetical sexual contact is romanticized by the character. No sexual activity involving minors occurs or is stated to have occurred in the past within this fic.
> 
> The abusive sex denial tag is for a character refusing to acknowledge another character's sexual desires within the context of a sexual relationship. Merely refusing sex does not constitute abuse under any circumstances; the abusive act here is the continuation of a sexual relationship where one of the participants is prevented from discussing what they want out of sex.

Gavin is in bondage in a room in Geoff's house, held upright but not actually suspended. The Kingpin tied a blindfold onto him and left, ostensibly to get something, but Gavin's pretty sure this is just his kink.

The door opens sooner than Gavin expected. “'Ello, Geoffers!” he says brightly. He's been playing at enthusiasm for a change, trying to keep Daddy from getting bored. Gotta balance the hard to get with leaving it clear there's something _to_ get, 'specially with a guy who's more on the vanilla side of things.

“Hello there, pretty boy,” says a voice that is not Geoff's.

“Oh, hey, Jack.” Jack's been a bit of a mystery to him from the beginning, but he's had rotten luck getting ahold of her to investigate. “Lovely to see you.”

She laughs. Not like he's seeing much of anything. “Careless of my husband to be leaving his toys around,” she says. “Anyone could find them.”

“Ooh, are you gonna play with me, Jackie?” Gavin licks his lips. He wishes he could see her.

“Actually, my name is Jack.”

He knew that. “Right sloppy of him, leaving his package unattended and all,” Gavin says. “Question is, what're you gonna do about it?”

“Do? Oh, this isn't about that.” Her heels click on the marble floor. “I'm just wondering something. Do you think it was worth it? Coming here?”

“Coming's always worth it,” Gavin deflects.

“Suppose that answers that question.” She plucks the rope holding up his left arm. He jolts. She laughs again, and puts her hand on the front of his shoulder, grasping the joint.

He's a masochist, always has been. But when she pulls outward, it doesn't hurt.

“You followed your dick into the lion's den, pretty boy.” He feels more vulnerable than when he was getting fisted with a camera pointed directly up his ass. “Vagabond says you fear neither death nor pain.”

“Nope.” Gavin tries to sound chipper, but his voice comes out closer to sullen.

He wishes he could see her.

“A cage,” she says, seemingly to herself. Then, “Geoff was going to come back for you?”

“Sure was. He's taking his sweet time about it, though.”

“Oh, he's not going to _now_.” She walks around him and sits, speaking from a position to his right and slightly behind him. Despite the blindfold, his head cranes toward her automatically. “Let's get to know each other, pretty boy.”

* * *

Gavin squirms in the restraints, trying to find a more comfortable position. He didn't expect Daddy to leave him tied up for quite this bloody _long_. Jack doesn't seem to notice.

“And what do your parents think of your arrangement with the Kingpin?”

Gavin's evaded this question before, but his arms are burning, and he wants something to happen already. “They don't know,” he says again. It's technically refusal, but Golden Boy has never played with a safeword before, and he's not about to start now. If she gets him, she can have him. That's the rules.

“You're hiding it from them?” A pause. “I didn't realize you were capable of discretion.”

“'S different when it's family,” he mutters. “Anyway, who knows? They might have themselves an eensy little suspicion.”

“And if they did?” Jack presses. “What would they think if they saw you now?”

Is that her fetish? Does she want to expose him? “Well, my bloody face's covered, so probably my mom'd be staring.”

“A body not even a mother could love, I see.”

Gavin grins. “Oh, she'd love me plenty.”

“Is that what this is about?” Jack says, concern entering her voice. “You were molested?”

“Hah! I wish. Nah, didn't start cashing in on my spiffing good looks with older men 'til I was of age.”

“And older women?”

Gavin grits his teeth. “Cougars go free.”

“How much does he pay you?” Jack pivots.

“Why, you gonna try to recruit me for a union?”

“I'm happy with my union the way it is.”

“Your hubby's boinking me,” Gavin points out.

“So? Are you under the illusion he loves you?”

'Course he's fucking not. He gropes around for a witty comeback. His shoulders hurt. “What're you doing, then?” he hazards.

“Just having a friendly conversation with my husband's concubine.” He can hear her smile. “You can tell me when you're done, by the way. I'm happy to let you down anytime.”

All this time it's been that easy? “Yeah,” he says, “'d like to see you,” and she walks over, unfairly steady on her heels. She doesn't even lean on the rope when she's untying the ropes binding his hands.

She doesn't take off the blindfold. He tries to pull it off, but his numb hands refuse to cooperate. His feet are still bound. He sits down on the floor. He's _tired_. Daddy's never worn him out like this.

“It was nice talking to you, pretty boy.” Her footsteps recede. He hears the door open, then close. Behind the blindfold, he closes his eyes.

He's gonna go get Geoff. Gotta keep his patron happy.

He's just gonna sit here for a bit first.

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel 6:15.


End file.
